My Little Pony: Mortal Kombat Tournament of 2002
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Mortal Kombat returns to Equestria and the tournament is being held at the Crystal Empire stadium where they have their Equestria games, Neo will once again be competing with his friends cheering for him, Archangel also decides to compete in the tournament as well, the tournament goes well, until the ponies learn that the final battle will be Neo vs. Archangel.


My Little Pony: Mortal Kombat Tournament of 2002

A few days after the Grand Galloping Gala, Neo got a letter from Shao Kahn announcing the return of the Mortal Kombat tournament. In the letter, Shao Kahn said that he would once again be having the tournament in Equestria with permission from Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia approved under the condition that there won't be any death or real fatalities.

Shao Kahn accepted the condition and the Mortal Kombat tournament was to be held at the stadium in the Crystal Empire where they have their yearly Equestria Games. And as usual, Neo was going to be competing in the tournament, his friends, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were always afraid for him to compete because he might get severely injured or even killed, but they supported him and they said they would even be there to cheer for him.

Over at Canterlot Castle, Archangel had heard the news about the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament, Neo told him that he had been competing in the tournament for years, so to be just like him, Archangel wanted to compete in the tournament along with Neo. Princess Luna wasn't sure about that, but Neo assured Luna that everything would be okay and she should be honored that Archangel wants to compete. So then she approved and Archangel would be competing in the tournament for the very first time.

On the day of the tournament was to begin, crowds of ponies gathered at the stadium to watch this spectacular event. Ponies from Ponyville, Canterlot, The Crystal Empire, and even Manehatten came to see the tournament, knowing that it would be unlike anything they have ever seen. Neo's friends, the mane 6, Starlight, Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders sat in the front of the crowd so they could cheer for Neo and Archangel during the fight and they were looking forward to seeing him fight, especially Rainbow Dash.

When it was time for the tournament to begin, Shao Kahn appeared on the platform in the field, he thanked everypony for coming to the tournament and the tournament would now begin. Shao Kahn sat in a throne at the top of the platform and Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence sat with various royal ponies from all over Equestria. Twilight was sitting with them since she was a princess and she couldn't wait to see Neo's fight. And so the tournament began.

The first match was Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero, Neo was always proud to watch his children compete. Everypony watched with amazement as the 2 warriors fought each other with their spectacular martial arts moves and supernatural abilities. Scorpion won the match and the next match was on. The next matches included Milleena vs. Kitana, Quan Chi vs. Sheeva, Kung Lao vs. Kano, Stryker vs. Shang Tsung, Kabal vs. Cyrax, Johnny Cage vs. Mavado, Ermac vs. Rain, Raiden vs. Shinnok, Noob Saibot vs. Kenshi and Liu Kang vs. Kai. Everypony was amazed by the fights and Pinkie Pie kept cheering for various warriors.

Then it was time for Neo's match. Both Neo and his opponent came out on the platform and were ready to fight. His opponent was just some random Shaolin warrior and Shao Kahn told them to start fighting. As they were fighting, Neo's friends cheered for him like cheerleaders and Pinkie Pie cheered the loudest. Neo and his opponent fought with all their might and Neo's friends were impressed by Neo's amazing fighting abilities. Neo won the match and his friends cheered for him, the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered with joy that he had won.

Then it was time for a break and everypony left their seats for a few minutes, Neo's friends commended him on his match and they went on about his amazing abilities, Rainbow Dash even ruffled Neo's hair and hugged him, she was very impressed. They were very proud of him and they were looking forward to his next match. When the tournament resumed, Archangel's match was next. Archangel's opponent was Goro, the half human, half dragon creature. Archangel was nervous, but he tried to stay confident.

The fight began and they began fighting, Neo's friends also cheered for Archangel, but Princess Luna was very nervous. Goro was a tough creature, but Archangel could easily elude Goro because of his wings. Goro threw a few punches on Archangel, but Archangel never stayed down. Archangel finally won the match and Neo's friends cheered for him.

When that fight was over, Princess Luna approached her son and she was very proud of him, she saw that he was indeed a young strong boy with amazing talents. She knew he would be fighting again, but this time, she was not worried. When the tournament resumed, it was time for the final fight.

When Shao Kahn announced who the final warriors are, he said the final match was Neo vs. Archangel. Neo's friends and the princesses couldn't believe it, Neo and Archangel were the final warriors and this was gonna be a father vs. son match. Neo and Archangel came out on the platform, they faced each other and were about to begin the fight. Princess Luna was very concerned, she didn't like the idea of a father fighting his son. As Neo faced Archangel, he said, "Okay son, let's see what you can do." Shao Kahn told them to start fighting and the match began.

They started fighting and everypony watched with complete interest, this was going to be the most interesting match of all. Neo threw Fireballs at Archangel and Archangel blocked them with his wings, Neo was impressed by how strong his wings were. Luna was still worried about this match, but Celestia told her not to worry and everything would turn out alright in the end.

Neo and Archangel were tied with 2 rounds and they had a 3rd round. Neo and Archangel fought with all their might, but the winner of the match turned out to be Archangel. Everypony cheered for him and Luna felt very proud of him, but she was still sympathetic for Neo since he lost. Neo congratulated his son for winning the match and said that he was just a strong warrior just like him.

Outside the stadium, Neo's friends and the princesses commended Neo and Archangel for the match and were proud of Archangel for winning the tournament. It was hard to believe that Archangel won his first Mortal Kombat tournament. And so Neo, Archangel, their friends and the princesses went to the Crystal Empire to celebrate this victory and they were looking forward to upcoming Mortal Kombat tournaments in the future, especially Archangel.

The End.


End file.
